User talk:Key to Awaken Dreams
Hello! I'm Key to Awaken Dreams! This is my Talk Page and I just wanted to lay down some rules here: Rule #1: Be respectful of others and to me. No bad mouthing or bullying is allowed here. I've been made fun of before and bullied (emotionally) and I HATE it. It disgusts me and I think bullies are pathetic. So unless you want me on your case I suggest you play nice or don't play at all. No question is a bad question in my book and more often than not it's a good thing to ask. Rule #2: Please sign your posts either with the four tildes (if you don't have a Sig.), a Talk Bubble (I guess they kind of sign it for you. They have a link to your page on it), or with your custom made Signature. I'd rather know who I'm talking to than try and guess who you are. I got better things to do with my time than to play guessing games with whoever you are. Rule #3: Please, please, please, try and make sure your post is readable. I'm fine if you misspell a few things or you spell things a certain way (I mean a friend of mine spells the word "Cool" like "Kool") but please make sure I can read it. I'm not gonna decipher things. Oh! And I speak English, nothing more nothing less, so please speak to me in my Native tongue it will make things A LOT easier on me and you. As long as you abide to my rules I welcome anyone and everyone to my Talk Page. I hope to make new friends and learn from you all. Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful day! ^o^ Key to Awaken Dreams 21:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- 03:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC)}} Hello! Welcome! Userbox instead. All you have to do is make a new page named "Template:User KTAD" or something of the sort, copy the userbox coding into it, add Category:User templates Category:Userboxes to the bottom of the page, and presto, your very own userbox template. Hope this helps!}} , so for yours, it would be }} Sorry, I was on, but my parents kicked me off the computer. I'll talk you some other time. 02:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) New Section! :D Go here and then enter your username, ^^ }} New Nice to meet you. My name is PE-Rez! The name came from a level known as "8th Grade". You and I have little things in common. I too figuered out my Nobodys name, might sound wired or hard to say, but it's Rezxpe. I would like to answer your Q. I am enjoying it pretty well. Are you ready for KH: 3D. KH: 3D is going to mindf**k everybody because at the end of that game, they will talk about KH 3!!!! Hey! Re:Hey! Greetings! 15:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC)}} Thanx ^_^ The Line Has Been Drawn I truly hope so KTAD. I truly hope so. 21:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Helping out 00:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Sorry to barg in, but if u wanna to see which character quotes are done or not check here}} 01:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC)|K=Yes......hmmmm find someone that is in at least one or two games and do those quotes.....but that may be a little hard to find since i've done most of the easy ones(It's like finding a needle in a keyblade stack)..anyways find that character and go with it. Ooh also remember formatting is key as in my quotes summit i've also layed down my format before starting the quotes. Hope it help?!}}